Cherry Bomb
by Mudy Judy
Summary: Baby 5 peut vous le dire, Doflamingo n'aime pas trop qu'un homme extérieur à la famille touche à ses filles... Mais Cherry n'a rien à craindre, l'homme qui la hante fait bel et bien partie de la Don Quixote Family. Gladius x Oc


**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **En direct de mon ordinateur tout neuf !**

 **Voilà après plusieurs mois je reviens, et plusieurs mois sans ordi... C'est dur, c'est très dur...**

 **Donc voilà je reviens avec un OS, tout petit petit, mais avec un personnage comme Gladius je ne pouvait pas me lancer dans un truc énorme...**

 **Pour celles et ceux qui ne savent pas qui est Gladius... C'est celui qui tire sur Baby 5 quand elle essaye de tuer Doflamingo ( méchante va ! )**

 **enfin... allez voir je le trouve plutôt classe.**

 **Voilà, bonne lecteur ET Bonne année !**

 **( Mon vieux PC étant mort, j'ai perdu tous les texte que je voulais mettre, c'est à dire les suites de Alliance, Mi quixote et Inoke... Voilà il faudra attendre encore un peu )**

* * *

 **Cherry Bomb**

A DressRosa, la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

Au Palais du roi, tout était calme, les lumières de la cour étaient éteintes, seul le bruit de l'eau des piscines venait troubler le silence.

Tout le monde dormait, les couloirs étaient déserts et les chambres calme, une seule pièce était encore éclairée. C'était l'atelier d'art de Cherry.

Cherry avait tout juste vingt ans, elle faisait partie des enfants que la famille Don Quixote avait élevés.

Elle avait un talent certain, pour la peinture, le dessin et toutes autres formes d'art, bien sûr Doflamingo avait réussi à rendre utile à ses affaires ce talent. Il avait mis la jeune fille à la tête d'un réseau de trafic d'art, elle avait une énorme culture artistique et pouvait reconnaître une œuvre originale à des kilomètres. Mais le Roi ne s'était pas arrêté là, il avait rendu Cherry célèbre, ses toiles étaient régulièrement exposés, et vendues aux Dragons Céleste et d'autres personnalités importantes, et certaines toiles, selon à qui elles étaient vendues, servait également à cacher la drogue qu'il exportait.

La jeune fille était assise face à son chevalet, devant la toile qu'elle avait commencée dans l'après-midi, c'était une grande toile d'un mètre trente représentant une silhouette, un marionnettiste entrain d'agiter ses doigts, le vide au-dessus de lui était comblé par plusieurs teintes de rose faites à l'aquarelle. Le bas de la toile était un grand arc de cercle, la toile était inachevée, mais il était évident que l'arc de cercle représenterait la face du monde.

Recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette Cherry se dit qu'elle avait largement assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, le maître aurait sa toile demain après midi.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda l'horloge, il était trois heures du matin, ses yeux s'égarèrent un moment sur les murs de son atelier rempli de toiles, d'essais et de croquis.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette et sortit de la pièce, ses pas la menèrent rapidement au salon principal. Elle prit une des couvertures en polaire du canapé et sortit sur la terrasse.

Elle se stoppa net en apercevant un homme assis au salon extérieur près de la piscine. Un sourire ravi se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut Gladius, elle trottina jusqu'à lui.

Gladius était un des membres avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux, elle se souvenait que quand elle était petite et qu'elle se réveillait en pleine nuit, il l'accueillait dans son lit la câlinant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme.

Assis sur le canapé, les jambes croisées, Gladius vit très rapidement la jeune fille arriver.

Il ne put retenir un petit sourire, bien qu'ils ne se croisaient que rarement la nuit, il savait qu'elle aussi était insomniaque.

_ Salut Gladius, fit-elle timidement, je peux rester un peu avec toi ?

Gladius fit un léger signe de la tête, maladroitement elle s'enroula dans sa couverture et s'installa a côté de son ami. En temps normal elle était plutôt sur d'elle et n'avait pas peur de s'exprimer devant les autres, mais bien qu'elle adorait passer du temps avec lui, être en compagnie de Gladius la rendait très nerveuse.

_ Tu veux du thé ?

_ Euh oui, merci. Fit-elle sursautant légèrement en entendant sa voix.

Il versa le liquide chaud dans une deuxième tasse. C'était un rituel pour lui, chaque nuit, lorsqu'il se réveillait ou qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir, il sortait boire un thé sur la terrasse, il prévoyait toujours une deuxième tasse, car certaines nuits il n'était pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir dormir, beaucoup de résidents du palais avaient des troubles du sommeil.

Cherry prit la tasse en lui offrant un timide sourire puis détourna les yeux. Gladius se bloqua quelques secondes, perplexe, puis soupira en retenant un sourire. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les mains pleines de peinture de la jeune fille.

_ Tu sors à peine de ton atelier ?

_ Oui... Euh le maître ma demandé de lui faire un tableau...

_Encore ? S'étonna-t-il sachant que le Maître devait avoir déjà une trentaine de tableaux signés Cherry.

L'artiste gardait les yeux rivé sur sa tasse en pensant qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé de lui faire une toile. Elle en avait fait pour Trébol, Pica, Diamante, Jora... Mais Gladius ne lui avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit.

_ Oui, alors j'ai dû trouver une idée que je n'avais pas déjà eue...

_ L'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous ?

Pour toute réponse Cherry haussa les épaules. Gladius ne la quittait pas des yeux espérant secrètement qu'un jour elle arriverait à le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard passa de ses mains tachées à son visage, le teint rose, les yeux noirs encadrés par son épaisse frange noire elle aussi.

Elle croisa quelques secondes son regard avant de baisser brusquement les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle en replaçant machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux.

_ Rien... Je repensais seulement au temps où tu venais dans ma chambre quand tu te réveillais en pleine nuit. A cette époque j'arrivais à t'endormir.

Cherry rougit instantanément à ses paroles. C'est vrai qu'à cette époque là tout était plus facile, tout était innocent, que diraient les gens si aujourd'hui, à vingt ans elle allait en pleine nuit se réfugier dans le lit d'un homme de trente ans ?

Les câlins pour s'endormir étaient un privilège de petite fille, elle avait malheureusement abusé de ce privilège. Elle était allé dans la chambre de Gladius une nuit lorsqu'elle avait treize ans, bien que légèrement surpris ça n'avait pas dérangé l'homme bombe de l'accueillir à nouveau dans son lit pour qu'elle y trouve le sommeil. Rien n'avait changé, excepté qu'elle avait grandi, son corps et son esprit aussi. Cette nuit-là elle ne put trouver le sommeil, pour la première fois Gladius ne réussit pas à la détendre assez pour l'endormir, bien au contraire, sentir le son souffle dans sa nuque l'avait encore plus raidi, ses caresses sur son bras et ses pieds contre les siens l'avaient mis en alerte. Pour ne rien arranger son esprit de pré-ado avait imaginé tous les scénarios possibles... Absolument tous. C'est cette nuit qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus rester proche de lui, cette nuit-là avait été la plus embarrassante de toutes, et depuis, elle ne pouvait plus le regardait en face, ni garder son sang-froid près de lui.

_ Il est loin ce temps-là... soupira-t-elle.

_ Tu dis ça comme si tout avait changé.

_ C'est le cas non ?

_ Non pas tant que ça, regarde on est là, toi et moi à trois heures du matin, comme avant.

_ Oui... Enfin c'était pas tout a fait comme ça.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, puis Gladius se rapprocha de la brune et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Cherry eut un frisson qui lui fit presque lâcher sa tasse, il le remarqua et lui prit la tasse des mains pour la poser sur le plateau. Avec son autre main il lui caressa le bras, la jeune fille ne bougeait pas, les lèvres pincées et le regard fixé sur le sol.

_ C'est plus ressemblant comme ça ? Chuchota-t-il.

Cherry hocha la tête, sentant ses joues chauffer de plus en plus.

Gladius ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux, guettant la moindre réaction, il rapprocha un peu plus son visage d'elle puis s'amusa à respirer dans son cou.

La brune ferma les yeux, cette situation lui semblait irréelle, elle retenait tant bien que mal la vague de frissons qu'elle sentait monter dans ses reins.

_ La seule chose qui ai changé Cherry, c'est que maintenant tu es une adulte.

A la fin de cette phrase, il ne put retenir sa langue qui alla lécher l'oreille de l'artiste. Il senti Cherry sursauter, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas, il attrapa le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents.

Cherry faisait son possible pour ne pas trembler, pour ne pas sursauter et pour qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres, mais elle avait l'impression que plus elle retenait son plaisir plus il était visible. Elle ne s'était jamais sentis aussi honteuse de sa vie, cette nui-là pourrait bien rivaliser avec la nuit de ses treize ans. Elle voulut se levait mais à peine eu-t-elle prit appui sur ses jambes que l'homme bombe la bloqua, resserrant son bras autour de son cou et lui attrapant la cuisse.

Il sourit, remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir remonté son cache sur son visage lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

Il la lâcha une demi-seconde le temps de prendre son élan et de souplement se hissé au-dessus d'elle, il posa son genou sur le canapé d'un côté et de l'autre son bras le soutenait, la bloquant ainsi de tous les côtés. Sans attendre ni sa réaction ni son consentement il fondit dans son cou, elle sursauta lâchant malencontreusement un gémissement de surprise. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, forçant pour le repousser.

_ Arrête ! Fit-elle avec le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait.

_ Toi arrête... Grogna-t-il la voix rauque.

Elle s'immobilisa immédiatement, elle n'avait jamais entendu ce timbre de voix, elle ne savait pas si c'était une menace, s'il était en colère ou si c'était simplement dû à la situation. Voyant qu'elle n'exerçait plus aucune force sur ses épaules, il poussa ses mains comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche. Sans s'écarter d'un millimètre il arracha la couverture enroulée autour d'elle puis passa sa main sous son t-shirt, il appuya plus fort ses lèvres contre son cou sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas loin de céder.

Elle abandonna l'idée de résister, de toute façon elle avait toujours espéré que ça arrive un jour, et puis elle avait parfaitement le droit d'accepter ses avances, il faisait partie de la famille et tant que ça reste dans la famille, Doflamingo n'y voyait aucun inconvenant.

Le sentant remonter, sa respiration s'accéléra et elle se laissa totalement aller. Il attrapa sa mâchoire entre ses doigts, embrassa sa joue plusieurs fois avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Au cinquième étage, dans une immense chambre le roi de DressRosa regardait par la fenêtre, un verre de vin à la main. Il souriait, plus ravi que jamais devant la scène qui se déroulait sur sa terrasse. Il ricana quand il vit Gladius déshabiller la jeune peintre, il but une gorgé de son vin en se disant qu'un mariage serait une bonne distraction pour quelques mois.

Lorsqu'il vit Gladius commencer ses vas et viens, il ferma les rideaux, et se dirigea vers son lit. Il posa son verre sur sa table de nuit, s'allongeant sur son lit, il se dit finalement qu'avant le mariage il pourrait peut être lui aussi se rapprocher un peu de l'artiste. Il ricana à nouveau, demain elle allait lui apporter une nouvelle œuvre...

* * *

 **Voilà c'est fini !**

 **Je vous avez dit que j'adore les personnages secondaires :p et là pour le coup on peu pas faire plus secondaire...**

 **Donc beh dites moi ce que vous en pensez ( toujours pas de beta lecteur... Ouiiiiiii il faut que j'en prenne un ! donc beh toutes mes excuses pour les fautes qui peuvent être très gênantes je sais )**

 **Est-ce que vous aimez Gladius vous ?**

 **Le titre Cherry Bomb c'était un peu un jeu de mot... Voyez... Non parce que comme il a le fruit du paf-paf, c'est comme un peu... une bombe humaine... non ?**


End file.
